Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 39.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast * Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba * The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King * The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. * Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa * Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy * Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba * Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad * The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha * D261 as Huff N Puff * Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King * Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa * Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi * Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi * Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi * Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi * Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos * Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler * Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi * Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce * Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty * Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan * Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo * Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo * Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar * Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar * Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar * Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular * Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar * Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar * Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar * Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 * Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents * Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents * Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy * Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert * George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway * Igor (from IGOR) as Igor * Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado * Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant * Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife * Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot * Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover * Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu * Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee * Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi * Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily * Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser * Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet * Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin * Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife * Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar * Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee * Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle * Duck as Merlon * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow * Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee * Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa * Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer * Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja * Kelly as Oaklie * Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol * Caroline as Petunia * Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie * Tom Tipper as Postmaster * Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi * Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven * Derek as Rip Cheato * Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie * Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff * Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel * Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom * Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid * Sun as Itself * Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip * Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley * Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink * Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader * Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse * Thumper as Whacka * Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa * Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? * Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy * Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost * Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper * Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar * Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits * Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede * Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa * Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar * Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha * Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper * Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart * Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff * The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript Merle: Now. Mario. You must heed well what I'm about to tell you. This frozen area is called Starborn Valley. It is named this because it is here that Stars are born and raised before rising to the sky. But now... Ever since Bowser stole the Star Rod from Star Haven... The power of that place has weakened and Star Kids have found themselves unable to rise up into the sky. I sent a Ninji to my father, Merlon, hoping that I could coax you to come here... Because I have found out where the last Star Spirit is. It came to me in a dream... A vision of the last Star Spirit begging me for help. If my vision speaks truly, then the last Star Spirit is being held atop Shiver Mountain, which lies to the north. Up top sits the Crystal Palace. The Star Spirit waits there. The Crystal Palace was originally built to honor the Stars... But as time passed, it slowly faded from the memories of local people... ...and now, no one can remember how to reach the palace. There is a way, though, and it involves items that have been passed down in these lands. Here, take this. GIVES MARIO THE SCARF Merle: This Scarf has been passed down through many generations in Starborn Valley. I wish I knew how to use it...but I do not. According to the legends... You must use this and another item that has been passed down in Shiver City if you hope to open the way to the Crystal Palace. Sadly, that's all I know. If things remain as they are, Star Kids will never again be able to rise to Star Haven. Such a fate would be awful. Please! Help them! And expel Bowser from the sky! EXITS MERLE'S HOUSE COMES OUT Merle: Oh yes... Mario! I'd almost forgotten! There is supposed to be a small shrine somewhere along the path to the Crystal Palace. A legend has been handed down in this valley regarding the shrine's secret: "Truth lies not only in the eyes. Sometimes, even walls may lie." Confusing, yes, but you must find this shrine and solve its mystery to reach the Crystal Palace. Please don't forget it! LEAVES THE VALLEY --SHIVER SNOWFIELD-- GIVES THE SCARF TO THE SNOWMAN LACKING ONE GOES BACK TO THE CITY TO SPEAK TO THE MAYOR --SHIVER CITY-- Mayor Penguin: Oh, Mario! Did you reach Starborn Valley? Did you see Merle? ... Oh, excellent. He said what? An item that has been passed down in this city? Um... Oh, right! There was something like that. Just a minute, I think I've got it somewhere. Yes, I found it. Here it is. GETS A BUCKET Mayor Penguin: This Bucket has been passed down through the years in Shiver City. As Merle must have told you, there's a legend associated with it. If you use this and the Scarf together, the way to the Crystal Palace will open. Who knows what all that means, though! Ha ha ha! I don't have the slightest clue as to how to use them together. Sounds like those Star Kids in Starborn Valley are in trouble. I hope you do your best for the little tykes. They're just kids. Best of luck to you! GOES BACK TO SHIVER SNOWFIELD --SHIVER SNOWFIELD-- PUTS THE BUCKET ON THE SNOWMAN'S HEAD Snowman #6: A cool bucket hat! Thank you! Snowman #3: A warm scarf! Thank you! Snowmen: What a kind man you are! We thank you. As a reward for your kindness, we shall tell you our secret. SNOWMEN MOVE OUT OF THE WAY AND A DOORWAY IS CREATED Snowmen: Please pass through here... With many thanks and blessings from the snowmen! PASSES THROUGH --SHIVER MOUNTAIN-- GETS TO A POINT WHERE HE HAS TO USE KOOPER, AND ONCE HE IS USED, THERE ARE TWO OF HIM Kooper: Mmm?? Kooper (Both): Nooo!! Kooper: What's wrong with my eyes? You look just like me! Impostor! Who are you really? Tell me your name! Kooper (Copy): I'm Kooper... Yeah, that's it. The question is, who are you? Kooper: Wha... Wha... Whaaat!? That's impossible! I'm the one and only Kooper!! Kooper (Copy): You're talking crazy-talk now. You're making no sense! I'm the genuine Kooper! Really! C'mon, Mario! You know me. This guy's a big liar. Kooper: I'm not lying! Mario...you know I'm Kooper, don't you? Don't you recognize your buddy? Kooper (Copy): Shut your mouth, goody-goody! I'm his buddy! Yeah, that's it. Kooper: Why you... You're the one who should shut his mouth! I'm his buddy! Kooper (Copy): Listen, Moron...er, Mario, you have to decide who's lying. It's the only way. Pick the one who you think is lying and whack him really hard with the Hammer. Kooper: Fine! Yeah, fine with me! If you think you'll get away with a trick like that, fine! I know Mario knows who I am. I believe in you, Mario! HITS THE FAKE KOOPER GOES INTO ITS TRUE FORM Duplighost: Yeeeow! What made you think that I was the one lying, huh? It must've been luck. No one has instincts that good. Kooper: Don't be such a crybaby! You lost! What were you thinking, trying to trick Mario like that? Duplighost: What? Shut up! I'll trick YOU... BATTLE STARTS AND MARIO DEFEATS THE DUPLIGHOSTS DUPLIGHOST RUNS AWAY FINDS THE SHRINE WHERE THE STAR STONE TRAPPED IN SOME ICE, AND MADAM MERLAR APPEARS Read more at http://www.gamershell.com/faqs/1870/#poEZ4SZ6mJMTG4OM.99 Category:Daniel Pineda